I know I have to but why can't I?
by NebulaWrites
Summary: Two have orders to kill each other, but they fall in love. Can she bring up the courage to kill him or will she not be able to? What about him? Can the infamous Solf J. Kimblee kill the one who seeks to kill him or will he ignore the Voice and not kill her? M for language XD and other things. Kimblee x OC


_o3o i was bored. OC x character. Don't own Kimblee. Macey, Gracey and the title the Blood Stone Alchemist belong to me. ^_^ enjoy. it goes Macey's POV, Kimblee's POV and then Macey's POV again ^_^_

* * *

I giggled and snuggled closer to my bench mate, **"Well rumor has it that Deathstrike is going after the newly released Crimson Alchemist."** I said forcing down the urge to slap away the man's hand as it trailed up my thigh and ass, **"The Crimson Alchemist? Is Deathstrike crazy?"** he huffed and I shrugged, **"Well this 'Deathstrike' fellow better be ready for a fight because I'm not going to sit back and let myself be killed."** A new voice said and I looked over my shoulder, a man in a white suit was sitting at a table not to far away and looking down at his book. **"Hmm? Why do you say that? Are you the Crimson Alchemist?"**

The man looked up at me and smiled, **"What would you say if I said I was?"** he asked and I shrugged, flicking my red hair over my shoulder as I studied his appearance, _white suit, black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, tattoos on his palms, yep this is Solf J. Kimblee the Crimson Alchemist, my next target._ **"I heard some talk about this infamous Deathstrike assassin. Only going after alchemists, sounds like how that 'Scar' person is. I even heard that if both Deathstrike and Scar were caught they'd share a cell."** Kimblee said and I forced myself to pout slightly, **"Well then she'd be a lucky lady. That Scar man is very good looking if I do say so myself. But I doubt he could compare to you sir."**

I slid from the bench and walked over to Kimblee, draping my arms around his neck as I rested my chin on his head slightly. **"Why do you say that?"** Kimblee asked, not at all seeming to mind me there, **"Hmm?"** I asked and I saw him smile from his reflection in his glass, **"Why do you say Deathstrike is a lady?"** he rephrased his question and I smiled a little, **"No guy would try and kill someone for reaching for their chest, only a lady would meaning that Deathstrike is female."**

Kimblee chuckled a little at that, **"Very true. But it's hard to believe you've sunk so much Blood Stone Alchemist. You were such a proper young lady the last time I saw you, but now you're a prostitute?"** he huffed and I frowned before putting two and two together, **"Oh, you must've met my sister Gracey. I'm her identical twin, Macey."** I explained and Kimblee grunted, turning the page in his book, **"That's right, how could I have forgotten, Gracey died in the war."**

I nodded and gently let my fingers trace his jaw line and let my left hand drift down to his tie. **"Well, Deathstrike never kills her targets when they are with someone. So if you'd like I could keep you safe for tonight."** I whispered in his ear, letting my voice go velvety smooth and feather light, Kimblee smirked and didn't respond. **"So how about it?"** I asked a little louder and he turned his head so he could look at me, I stood straight and smiled cutely, **"I think that would be quite alright. Where shall we be meeting?"**

 ** _. ~ ._**

I watched as Macey wrote something out onto a piece of paper and held it out to me, her red-violet eyes shining in eagerness. **"Come around eight."** She said turning around and beginning to walk away, her scantly dressed form heading for a dark doorway. I smirked and tucked the paper into my pocket before turning to my book again, I tried to focus on my book but her slim form was burned into my mind.

She had been wearing a top that was similar to a corset, long silk gloves that went up past her elbows, a necklace with a rose on it, a small black skirt, high-heels and rose earrings. The dim light had made her red hair seem to shine and the black clothes she had been wearing seemed darker than I knew they were. The gemstones on her wristbands had sparkled just as much as the lust, hunger and eagerness had in her eyes.

But what laid behind the glow was a dark emotion, anger. It had given away her murderous intent, that I knew she did not know but I knew it and I would not let her know I know her intentions. I would play this through long enough until she attempted to take my life then and only then would the infamous Deathstrike would stop her killings.

 _Yes, that's right. Deathstrike will be sent to meet Death._

 ** _. ~ ._**

I grabbed my cloak and began walking towards the door that would lead me to the path to my apartment and the death of my next target. It was a shame, Kimblee was a gorgeous looking man full of potential but he had been one of the ones to teach Gracey alchemy, which had lead to her death. I would rid Amestris of all alchemy and prevent future deaths because of the unnatural art.

I began humming quietly as I walked in the direction of my apartment, wondering what color I should change my hair to for my next victim. **"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."** A familiar voice said but it startled me nonetheless, **"Oh, Mr. Kimblee. I had a few things to take care of before I could come home. I apologize, come on in."** I said with a cheerful smile as I opened the door to my apartment, Kimblee smiled back at me before walking into the dark room.

I felt my smile turn to a sadistic grin as I closed and locked the door behind me, _this will be your last night, Crimson Alchemist!_

* * *

 _Yes Macey is a prostitute, yes she's Deathstrike, yes she intends on killing Kimblee. Questions? PM me or review XD have a nice day!_


End file.
